Skincare or cosmetic visualizations aim to predict and illustrate to a consumer how the consumer's appearance may change in connection with the use of a skincare product or cosmetic treatment. However, the speculative nature of such exercises presents challenges in existing approaches with respect to accuracy and consistency of the visualized consumer results.
That is, a visualization is only as accurate as the data from which the visualization is derived. If the consumer results represented in the visualization are superficially determined based on mere speculation, then such results will not be accurate, and the consumer may become disillusioned with the skincare product or cosmetic treatment.
But even if the projected consumer results represented in the visualization happen to be close to actual results, how accurately the results are visualized can also have a significant effect on whether or not the consumer decides to purchase the skincare product or cosmetic treatment.